


Удары и любовь (Hit and love)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysphoria, First Time, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, John is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock, Transgender, Transphobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Шерлок и Джон знакомы уже месяц, и они оба заинтересованы в том, чтобы стать больше, чем просто друзьями, но Шерлок не хочет, чтобы что-то произошло, потому что это означает, что ему придется сказать Джону о том, что он трангсгендер, и он уверен, что потеряет его... Однажды какие-то парни узнают, что он транс-мужчина, и используют эту информацию, чтобы унизить его на глазах у всех. Джон оказывается там, и именно так он узнает об всем.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Удары и любовь (Hit and love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hit and love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587055) by [LoLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter). 



> Внимание!  
> В работе упоминается/описывается мисгендеринг и гендерная дисфория, поэтому если кому-то такое не супер приятно, то вы предупреждены.  
> Также если я использовала какие-то некорректные выражения относительно трансгендерности, очень прошу вас использовать ПБ/отзывы.   
> \----  
> В данной работе Шерлоку 17, а Джону 18, и у Шерлока не сделана «нижняя операция».  
> \----  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Через скорое время Джон заметил, что Шерлока недолюбливает большинство студентов, и искренне не понимал почему. Для него этот парень был потрясающим, и он говорил ему об этом не раз, заставляя того просто восхитительно краснеть.

Они знали друг друга всего месяц, но Джон уже чувствовал, что может провести с парнем остаток своей жизни и никогда не устанет от него. Майк был тем, кто познакомил их на скучной вечеринке, которую они очень скоро покинули, чтобы побегать по кампусу и ворваться в морг, где хранились все тела для студентов-медиков, одним из которых был Джон. Их почти поймали, но они убежали, чтобы спрятаться в шкафу, смеясь и запыхавшись.

После этого они проводили почти все время вместе, и очень быстро Джон понял, что может испытывать к Шерлоку Холмсу больше, чем просто дружеские чувства. Это был не первый раз, когда его тянуло к парню, но впервые, независимо от того, парень это или девушка, он влюбился так сильно и так быстро.

Он попытался намекнуть другому парню о своих чувствах, но Шерлок, казалось, не обращал внимания или просто делал вид, что не замечает. Он не знал, что из этого было правдой, но мог поклясться, что Шерлок тоже что-то чувствовал, поэтому не понимал, почему тот ничего не предпринимает. Возможно, он боялся, что его ранят. Может, у него просто еще не было отношений. Он не был уверен, но Шерлок нравился ему достаточно сильно, чтобы жить с тем, что он мог получить, и если это была просто дружба, то так тому и быть.

Он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-либо из учеников активно оскорблял Шерлока или пытался причинить ему боль (вероятно потому, что они проводили большую часть своего времени вместе наедине), но у него было ощущение, что это случалось в прошлом, и он был готов защищать своего друга, если когда-нибудь настанет такой день, когда будет необходимость. Однако, когда пришло это время, причина, по которой он должен был защищать Шерлока, оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал.

Шерлок привык к издевательствам и научился не думать о том, что большинство людей говорят ему уже много лет, но была одна тема, которая до сих пор заставляла его чувствовать себя неразумно обиженным и злым каждый раз, когда ее упоминали. Немногие люди, кроме его семьи, знали, что он транс-мужчина. Молли знала, потому что он недооценил ее интеллект и одним летом по неосторожности позволил ей увидеть свою грудь. Она заметила шрамы и сразу догадалась. К его облегчению, она хранила его секрет, но каким-то образом Себастьян Уилке, один из идиотов, любивших оскорблять его при любой возможности, теперь тоже знал.

Шерлок возвращался в свою комнату из библиотеки, когда Себастьян попытался задеть его очень нескромным образом в окружении всех своих друзей. Очень громко, явно пытаясь привлечь внимание мальчика, он сказал:

‒ Привет, ребята, знаете, что моя сестра рассказала мне на днях? Она ходила в ту же школу, что и эта девочка, которая хотела стать мальчиком. Той нравилось, когда ее называли Шерлоком, и она была надоедливой заучкой, у которой не было друзей. Вам никого это не напоминает?

Шерлок остановился на месте и почувствовал, как его кровь будто застыла в венах, прежде чем Себастьян произнес половину своей речи.

Они знают. Скоро все узнают, и у них будет новая причина называть его уродом. У них будут новые оскорбления. Новые способы причинить ему боль, даже не касаясь его. Все начнется сначала. Все они уставились на него с выражением лица, отражающим одновременно и веселье, и отвращение. Он снова попытался уйти, но группа парней двинулась вперед, преграждая ему путь. Он мог попытаться обойти их, но у него было предчувствие, что они не отпустят его просто так, а он не хотел давать им повод прикоснуться к нему.

‒ Вы имеете в виду, что это чудик ‒ девочка? ‒ очень громко спросил один из них.

‒ Боже мой, я бы никогда не догадался, глядя на нее.

‒ Это так странно.

Как будто кто-то пырнул его ножом в грудь. Он не знал, почему, и, честно говоря, считал, что это глупо ‒ быть настолько чувствительным в отношении этой темы, но подобные комментарии все еще глубоко ранили его.

‒ И правда. Понимаю, она выглядит очень убедительно, но уверяю вас, если бы мы заглянули в ее штаны, мы бы увидели пизду. На самом деле это не удивительно, если подумать. Я всегда думал, что она уродец, просто никогда не догадывался насколько сильно. 

Именно в этот момент он увидел Джона Ватсона, своего нового и единственного настоящего друга, стоящего неподалеку, застывшего на месте. Он пару раз думал о том, чтобы сказать Джону, так как было совершенно очевидно, что тот испытывал влечение к нему, да и сам он был очень далек от безразличия. Несмотря на это, он, наконец, решил не говорить этого. Страх его реакции и потери был слишком силен. Джон был единственным, кто не считал его уродом, и он не хотел разрушить это из-за глупой надежды на возможные романтические отношения. Он предпочел остаться с ним друзьями, чем сказать ему и потерять.

Однако решение рассказать ему было отобрано. Джон их слышал. Это было очевидно по выражению его лица. Он знал. Он ничего не мог поделать. Он только что потерял своего единственного друга. Единственного мальчика, которого, как он думал, смог действительно полюбить. Ему хотелось плакать, но его гордость была сильнее, поэтому вместо этого он сказал Себастьяну:

‒ Если бы ты был немного умнее, ты был знал, что есть другой, более простой способ доказать, что я трансгендерный мужчина, кроме как заглянуть мне в штаны, но я думаю, что не стоит ожидать многого от мальчика, который никогда бы не поступил в университет без своего отца, который делал пожертвования школе.

Как бы он ни старался, его голос звучал не так уверенно, как обычно. К тому времени Джон выглядел одновременно и раздраженным, и разозленным. Скорее всего, разозленный из-за того, что Шерлок не сказал ему. Большинство людей считало такое ложью, даже если технически это было не так. Ему пришлось бороться со слезами, которые наворачивались у него на глазах, когда некоторые мальчики смеялись над его ответом, говоря такие вещи, как: 

‒ Девчонка ‒ подлая стерва, но она права. 

Или: 

‒ Ей просто так сойдет это с рук?

Он сделал два шага и на этот раз собирался уйти, но Себастьян положил обе руки ему на грудь, чтобы остановить. Он выглядел достаточно разгневанным, чтобы физически ранить, а это означало, что Шерлок, вероятно, в конечном итоге получит удар. Если бы ему повезло меньше, они бы использовали новую информацию, чтобы унизить его еще сильнее.

‒ Куда ты собралась, чудище? Ты думаешь, я позволю такой маленькой девочке, как ты, унизить меня без... 

Его угроза была прервана ударом кулака по лицу. Этот кулак принадлежал очень злому Джону Ватсону. Шерлок ошеломленно посмотрел на своего друга, который в тот же момент заговорил с Себастьяном и остальными мальчиками.

‒ Во-первых, ОН не девушка, и вы немедленно перестанете называть его таковой. Меня не волнует, что у него в штанах. Он не менее мальчик, чем я или ты, и он лучший мужчина, чем ты когда-либо будешь, невежественный засранец. Во-вторых, если я когда-нибудь услышу, как ты снова оскорбляешь его, называешь его девушкой или даже приближаешься к нему, я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том дне, когда ты решил, что открыть свой глупый рот перед Шерлоком было хорошей идеей. И это относится ко всем вам. Держите свое невежественное «я» подальше от нас обоих. Все ясно?

Джон Ватсон выглядел очень устрашающе, и Шерлок никогда не испытывал к нему такого влечения. Он также никогда не испытывал такой любви к кому-либо. Он чувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот взорвется. Один из мальчиков, который явно знал Джона, спросил его тем же тоном, которым произносил издевательства:

‒ Так ты теперь с Холмсом? Я не знал, что ты тоже педик.

‒ Технически Холмс ‒ девчонка, поэтому он не…

У парня не было времени закончить фразу, потому что Джон ударил и его в лицо тоже. Тот сделал то же удивленное и оскорбленное лицо, что и Себастьян, и зажал свой кровоточащий нос рукой.

‒ Что за хуйня?

Джон говорил, сильно приблизившись к лицу мальчика, выглядя немного менее злым, чем раньше, но все же очень впечатляюще. Пятеро других парней, похоже, это заметили, потому что никто из них не вмешался.

‒ Он парень, и да, я с ним, потому что мне тоже нравятся парни. Какие-то проблемы?   
Мальчик отрицательно помотал головой, и Джон отступил. Наконец он посмотрел на Шерлока, и выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось с жесткого на мягкое.

‒ Пойдем? ‒ спросил он, протягивая ему руку.

Шерлок ошеломленно задержал взгляд на Джоне на пару секунд, а потом взял его за руку, слегка дрожа.

Пока они удалялись, все продолжали смотреть на них. Шерлок понятия не имел, куда они направляются, но ему было все равно. Он бы последовал за ним на край света, если бы тот прямо сейчас попросил его.

Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы их не услышал никто из присутствовавших на месте происшествия, Джон спросил:

‒ Ничего, если мы пойдем в мою комнату? Она ближе, чем твоя.

Шерлок согласился и молча последовал за ним. Он, наверное, выглядел так, будто был в шоке. В основном потому, что он действительно был. Он не мог понять, что только что произошло. Себастьян рассказал его секрет, ужасающая мысль о том, что скоро все узнают, Джон защитил его, узнал, кем он является, и ему все равно... Всего этого было слишком много, чтобы осмыслить.

Когда они вошли в его комнату, Джон тихо прошептал:

‒ Ну все, теперь мы здесь.

Он отпустил руку, нежно помогая ему сесть на кровать, и Шерлоку сразу стало не хватать контакта.

‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ очень встревоженно спросил Джон.

Шерлок не мог ему ответить. Он только смотрел на него, пытаясь показать ему все, что чувствовал. Замешательство, шок, страх, боль и вместе со всеми этими отрицательными эмоциями что-то более переполняющее. Любовь. Он восхищался Джоном Ватсоном и отчаянно пытался сказать ему об этом без слов.

Джон ничего не понял. Он лишь выглядел более обеспокоенным.

‒ Мне очень жаль из-за того, что эти идиоты тебе наговорили. Обещаю, они больше тебя не побеспокоят. Я им не позволю.

По-прежнему нет слов.

‒ Извини, что я сказал им, что мы вместе. Просто они вели себя как невежественные придурки. Мне пришлось заставить их заткнуться. Ты не против? 

На этот раз Шерлок покачал головой. Он почти не двигался, и нужно было очень внимательно наблюдать за ним, чтобы заметить это, но Джону это удалось. Он облегченно вздохнул. Неужели он действительно думал, что Шерлок разозлится на него? Каким же странным существом он был.

Поскольку он все еще ничего не говорил и выглядел так, словно был в глубоком шоке, Джон начал говорить то, о чем Шерлок беспокоился больше всего.

‒ Если ты волнуешься о моей реакции на твою трансгендерность, то не стоит. Мне плевать. Ты все еще остаешься собой. И я не злюсь на тебя за то, что ты мне не сказал. Я понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал. Мы едва ли знакомы месяц, и это не мое дело.

Шерлок был так поражен и ошеломлен, что не мог произнести ни слова.

‒ Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Ты меня беспокоишь.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя наконец заговорить ради Джона.

‒ Ты... ты действительно не против? ‒ спросил он дрожащим голосом.

‒ Не против чего? Что ты не рассказал мне раньше? ‒ спросил старший парень, на мгновение искренне сбитый с толку.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на пришельца. В самом деле? Он не понял о чем он? Его лицо ,должно быть, все прояснило, потому что рот Джона округлился в идеальную «о», и он сказал:

‒ Ты имеешь в виду трансгендерность? Нет, конечно, нет. Почему я должен быть против? Все, что я сказал им, было правдой. То, что ты родился не с той же частью тела, что и я, не означает, что ты меньше парень. Шерлок, ты...

Теперь уже Джон едва мог подобрать слова. На мгновение он выглядел очень грустным, и Шерлок не понимал почему, пока тот не продолжил:

‒... ты действительно думал, что я буду против? Что я отреагирую, как они? 

Ему стало обидно за него. Грустно, что он так подумал. Шерлок попытался объяснить:

‒ Люди не... они обычно не очень хорошо реагируют.

Его голос все еще дрожал, и Джон положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить. От прикосновения его тело охватило странное тепло.

‒ Мне очень жаль, что ты так думал. Я не согласен ни с одним словом, что они говорят о тебе, ты же понимаешь это? Ты не уродец, и я все еще вижу в тебе мужчину. На самом деле, лучшего, чем любой из них. Удивительный, необыкновенный, красивый... 

‒ Джон, ‒ перебил его Шерлок, внезапно почувствовав слишком много эмоций. Ему пришлось бороться со слезами на глазах, когда он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться лица Джона. Его прекрасный, идеальный Джон. Он осмелился лишь прикоснуться к щеке за мгновение до того, как отвести взгляд, чувствуя стеснение. Другой парень громко сглотнул.

‒ Шерлок... из-за этого ты не хотел быть больше, чем просто друзьями? ‒ спросил он с таким видом, будто ему потребовалось все его мужество, чтобы произнести эти слова.

‒ Потому что, если это так, ты должен зн...

Шерлок не мог остановить себя. Он поцеловал Джона, не давая ему продолжить. Он понял. Джон не имел ничего против его трансгендерности. Он видел в нем мужчину и привлекал его как такового. Он не считал его уродцем, и каким-то чудом ему нравилась и его личность тоже.

Причин, которые мешали ему поцеловать Джона Ватсона, больше не осталось, он не видел смысла в том, чтобы медлить. Мальчик издал удивленный звук напротив его губ, но вскоре он обнял Шерлока и поцеловал его с тем же пылом. Шерлок пытался выразить губами и языком то, что он еще не мог выразить своим голосом. Он пытался выразить любовь, обожание и счастье.

Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, запыхавшись, Джон посмотрел на него со смесью изумления и привязанности.

‒ Так, я полагаю ответ этот вопрос ‒ да, ‒ сказал он, соединив их лбы вместе и взяв руку, которую Шерлок положил ему на лицо, своей.   
Младший на мгновение смутился. Его мозг отключился в тот момент, когда его язык проник в рот Джона, и ему было трудно заставить его снова функционировать. О каком вопросе он говорил? Увидев его замешательство, Джон объяснил, внезапно став серьезнее:

‒ Послушай меня, Шерлок Холмс. То, что ты транс-парень, никоим образом не меняет моего отношения к тебе. Я все еще чувствую влечение к тебе, как и раньше, и я все еще безумно люблю тебя.

Шерлок снова замер в замешательстве. Он знал, что он нравится Джону, и что тот испытывает к нему влечение, но никогда бы не осмелился подумать, что он действительно любит его. Потому что он мог и потому, что ему захотелось, Шерлок снова поцеловал его. На этот раз мягче, только губами.

‒ Спасибо, ‒ прошептал он.

‒ Тебе не нужно меня ни за что благодарить, ‒ возразил Джон.

‒ Нет, нужно. Ты не обязан был вступаться за меня перед Себастьяном. Я бы понял. Я бы тебя простил.

‒ Но я бы не смог. Я никогда не смог бы простить себя за то, что ничего не делал.

Шерлок ничего не ответил просто потому, что он не мог сказать ничего, что могло бы объяснить, насколько благодарным и полным любви он себя чувствовал. Все, что он мог сделать, это снова поцеловать его, пытаясь показать ему это. Он притянул мальчика к себе так, чтобы он сам лежал на кровати, а Джон лежал на нем. Он не мог удержаться от изучения чужого тела руками, и когда он схватил того за задницу, Джон дернулся рядом с ним, застонав в поцелуе. Он запустил свою руку в его волосы, а затем начал целовать Шерлока в шею, кусая и облизывая кожу. Из-за привычной чувствительности Шерлока его дыхание стало прерывистым. Он решил сказать то, что было у него на уме, пока он не потерял дар речи.

‒ Ты выглядел... очень... привлекательно, когда врезал этим идиотам.

Это рассмешило Джона.

‒ В самом деле? Это тебя возбудило? ‒ удивленно спросил он.

‒ Д… да, да, ‒ сказал он, пока Джон посасывал особенно чувствительное место на ключице.   
Шерлок был не единственным, кто был возбужден, о чем свидетельствовала твердость, которую он чувствовал в нижней части живота. Джон невольно потерся о парня пару раз, и Шерлок решил что-то с этим сделать. Пока Джон вернулся к поцелуям и изучению его рта своим языком, тот просунул руку между ними и коснулся твердого члена через джинсы Джона. Джон громко вдохнул и снова двинулся к его руке, прежде чем замереть. Он остановил руку Шерлока и немного отодвинулся, встревожившись.

‒ Прежде чем мы... прежде чем я перестану ясно мыслить, есть ли что-нибудь, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я делал? Или места, которые мне не стоит трогать? 

Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце тает в груди. Тот простой факт, что Джон достаточно заботился о нем, чтобы задать этот вопрос... и что он был достаточно умен, чтобы предположить, что у Шерлока, вероятно, есть некоторые ограничения, заставил его влюбиться еще сильнее. На самом деле он чувствовал себя немного некомфортно насчет нижней части тела, и мысль о каких-то действиях с ней заставляла его чувствовать себя скорее плохо, чем хорошо. Однако в данный момент он не хотел об этом волноваться. Все, чего он хотел ‒ это заставить Джона кончить и, если возможно, взять его в рот. Его собственное удовольствие не имело значения, и, честно говоря, он не был уверен, что готов позволить Джону действовать.

‒ Я скажу тебе, когда мы доберемся до туда, но пока могу я просто отсосать тебе? Пожалуйста! ‒ он практически умолял.

Зрачки Джона расширились как минимум вдвое. Было совершенно очевидно, что Шерлоку не придется больше просить. Старший очень хотел, чтобы его член был во рту Шерлока.

‒ А как же ты?

‒ Потом.

Это был единственный ответ, который он дал, прежде чем толкнуть Джона на спину и сесть между его ног. Шерлок пытался сдержать руки от дрожи, когда расстегнул штаны и вытащил член из штанов. Он почувствовал, как тот стал еще тверже в его руке. Парень никогда не делал этого раньше, поэтому немного боялся все испортить. Он взглянул на Джона, который смотрел на него, с открытым ртом и почти черными от желания глазами.

Светловолосый парень был настолько возбужден, что было сложно не доставить ему удовольствие. Шерлок лизнул головку его члена, наблюдая за реакцией. Его тихий стон и инстинктивное движение бедер заставили Шерлока внезапно сильно возбудиться. Он больше не колебался, прежде чем взять теплый член в рот и пососать его почти с таким же удовольствием, какое получал Джон. Его рвотный рефлекс сначала не позволял ему взять всю впечатляющую длину, но он постепенно расслабил горло и смог взять его целиком. Джон Ватсон потерял себя под ним, и Шерлоку нравилось знать, что он был тому причиной. Раньше, чем он ожидал, Джон произнес его имя как предупреждение и стон удовольствия одновременно.

‒ Шерлок! Блядь!

Чувствуя, как напряглось тело под ним, Шерлок догадался, что тот кончает, но он не двинулся, глотая каждую каплю спермы и начисто облизывая его. Звучание собственного имени и ругани из уст Джона было определенно самым красивым звуком, который он когда-либо слышал.

Он засунул член Джона обратно в штаны и снова лег рядом с ним. Он поцеловал Джона, позволив ему попробовать себя во рту. К этому моменту его боксеры уже были ужасно влажными, но он все еще не знал, что с этим делать. Он еще не чувствовал себя готовым к тому, что Джон прикоснется к нему, и он не хотел просто мастурбировать на глазах у мальчика.

‒ Это было невероятно. Ты восхитительный, ‒ сказал ему Джон. ‒ Позволь мне тоже что-нибудь сделать для тебя. Что угодно!

Шерлок подумал о компромиссе и надеялся, что Джон на это согласится.

‒ Ты мог бы... дотронуться до меня через боксеры? Я пока не особо хочу их снимать, но все равно хочу... ‒ произнес он с трудом, не заканчивая фразу.

‒ Да. Как пожелаешь, Шерлок.

Шерлок лег на спину и расстегнул брюки, стягивая их вниз ровно настолько, чтобы Джон смог прикоснуться к его маленькому члену* через тонкий хлопковый материал. Почувствовав его беспокойство, Джон поцеловал его и на время положил руку ему на живот.

‒ Если ты в какой-то момент захочешь остановиться, просто скажи мне, и я сделаю это.

Все, что он мог сделать, это кивнуть, когда Джон наконец положил руку туда, где он в ней отчаянно нуждался. Даже сквозь штаны было легко почувствовать, насколько он твердый. Шерлок обычно ненавидел влажность, когда был возбужден, но на этот раз он был слишком озабочен мыслью о том, что Джон прикасается к нему, чтобы беспокоиться. Он приподнял бедра, чтобы показать ему, что можно действовать. Джон начал медленно его гладить, и тот начал тяжело дышать. 

‒ Сильнее. Быстрее, ‒ умолял он, в то время как его голос прерывался удовольствием, которое он чувствовал. Джон поцеловал его, проглотив протяжный стон, а затем посмотрел на него с обожанием.

‒ Боже, ты сейчас такой красивый. Я так тебя люблю.

Все, что тот мог сказать в ответ, было «Джон», повторяя это снова и снова, пока он ласкал его. Он произнес его имя как молитву, ругательство и мольбу. Джон снова начал целовать его шею и простонал:   
‒ Боже, Шерлок.

Трение о его член и осознание того, что это Джон, не давали ему молчать. Когда Джон укусил Шерлока и тот, наконец, кончил, его крик был достаточно громким, чтобы его услышали во всех комнатах поблизости.

Джон не мог заставить себя думать о том, что их услышат. Он был с этим прекрасным и фантастическим мальчиком, и он хотел, чтобы все это знали. Он хотел, чтобы они знали, что он единственный, кому позволено видеть его таким уязвимым. Единственный, кто мог доставить ему столько удовольствия. Это его имя Шерлок кричал, когда кончал, и почему-то это сделало его более счастливым, чем он мог бы объяснить словами.

Младший мальчик был уже ни на что не способен, и Джон чувствовал гордость, зная, что это из-за него. Он нежно поцеловал его, прежде чем лечь на спину и заключить Шерлока в свои объятия. Шерлок позволил двигать свое ослабленное тело без каких-либо жалоб и уткнулся лицом в шею Джона со счастливым вздохом. Тот поцеловал его в лоб и почувствовал внезапное напряжение Шерлока.

‒ Джон, насчет того, что ты сказал... Я... Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джон уже догадался, что Шерлок, должно быть, чувствовал то же самое, но слышать это было все равно приятно. Он знал, что это очень много значит для Шерлока, и было очевидно, что такое было трудно сказать.

‒ Спасибо, что ответил. 

Шерлок не знал, что сказать, поэтому обнял Джона за талию и поцеловал его в шею. Джон закрыл глаза и крепко обнял Шерлока, думая о том, как ему повезло держать в руках этого удивительного мальчика.

**Author's Note:**

> * вероятнее всего, Шерлок на тестостероне, а тестостерон вызывает изменения в организме, среди которых изменения гениталий. У транс-мужчин на тестостероне клитор заметно увеличивается, поэтому (дополнительно учитывая возбуждение) его можно сравнить с членом очень небольшого размера.


End file.
